


Original Fiction Collection

by Jagged1



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged1/pseuds/Jagged1
Summary: Prompt: use the phrase 'Behind her, the noise escalated'Originally written October 2011





	1. The Sound Will Drive You Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: use the phrase 'Behind her, the noise escalated'
> 
> Originally written October 2011

Shadows crept along the walls, inching farther and farther, until the only thing that could be seen was the vague outline of furniture left behind from owners past. The sliver of moonlight that had guided her inside was nowhere to be found, the cloud cover having finally moved in. The dead silence of the house made the slightest movement sound like a siren proclaiming her presence, making the fumble for her light all the more tense.

Light in hand she continued through the rooms, carefully edging each door open and inspecting the contents of the rooms. Most of the house was still furnished and the few pieces that remained uncovered looked to be from the 17th century. She pulled off a glove and ran a finger along the back of a chair. The dust that came away was thick and the wood underneath looked in need of a great deal of care.

She pulled the glove back on and proceeded towards the back of the house, ears prickling for any sound at all besides her own breathing and movements. Too many years of sneaking around meant she never relaxed anymore. She found the study and made her way towards the shelves, running her hand along the underside of one until she felt a hidden switch. She stepped back after pressing and the shelf swung outwards to reveal a set of stairs leading down, deeper into the house.

The silence was less oppressive here, where water dripped from the rough hewn ceiling. As she moved farther down the passage the dripping picked up its pace until it was a constant background noise.

She reached the end and set the light on the table in the center of the room before turning to the chests left behind however long ago. The locks were rusted shut, forcing her to break them off. Inside the first chest there was a collection of jewels ranging all sizes, shapes, and colors. The next contained an assortment of period clothing. Coming to the last, she gasped in shock and dropped the lid. It echoed in down the passage and continued for quite some time.

She grabbed the light and ran back towards the house. Her normally light steps pounded in the small space, matching her racing heart. The echoes tangled with one another, mixing dripping walls with heavy footfalls and gasping, panting breaths.

She burst into the study while the cacophony continued to ring in her ears. As she fled from the room, she thought she heard a high pitched noise join in the din. She wove her way back through the house and could swear that the echoes were following. She slammed into the front door and tried the handle, cursing when it wouldn’t move. Behind her, the noise escalated until it suddenly stopped and a voice whispered low in her ear, “Welcome back, miss.”


	2. 15 Minute Drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into these not having more than a vague idea/image/goal. The first was the image of sand running through fingers. The second of make-up being wiped off and the idea of how it's an effective mask. The last I was trying for a tragedy, but it came out closer to horror.
> 
> Originally written July 2010

Hands push into soft sand, feeling the grains slide over skin smoothly. Coming back up, they all fall quickly, running in rivulets down, down back onto the ground. Little piles form and a lip quirks slightly. Hands go back into cool depths, deeper and deeper, before pulling back again. The piles get ruined from the surge, but the grains still run smoothly through, over, around fingers. A hand closes, tighter, tighter, and they still run, finding the smallest of crevices to run through, out, away, back to where they belong. It opens again and the remaining sand just falls. Eyes flick towards palms, fingers. Some is stuck, but not much. Not enough to matter, to be worth anything. Why? Why do they stay? What does it matter, it's only sand. Small, insignificant, everywhere, everywhere here at least. A dry chuckle. Really, stupid things go through minds when left to their own devices. Hands dust themselves off on clothes, legs unfold and feet find purchase in soft, shifting, always shifting, ground. Really, what's anything matter in the scheme of things?

~-~

Light laughter filters through the hall. It's so empty that it isn't hard to hear the echoing reverb the sound takes on. She slips through one of the doors, shutting it quietly behind her. It's late, very late. The moon is about to slip away into the dawn kind of late. The party is finally over and most of the people have left. Those remaining return to their rooms, presumably to sleep, but she knows better than that. Give them time, and they'll sneak into another's and put those masks right back on and continue their games. She sighs, makes her way to the bathroom and lets the sink run. Within moments her mask is removed, all the layers of make-up washed away and the fake smiles dropped. It's always more than a little relieving to be free again. Those silly formal clothes are stripped off and tossed aside like the trash they really are. She may be forced to be a beautiful, polite, innocent (dim-witted was really a much better word, but, no, she was a lady and ladies were innocent) girl outside, but in here she could just be.

~-~

"No way~ You didn't."  
"No, I really did!"

They burst into a fit laughter, doubled over from the strength of it.

"I don't believe you. Prove it!"  
"Okay, I will!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small trinket.

It was a beat up old thing, but while worn, it was clearly well cared for. It was very familiar; another child carried it everywhere he went. He wasn't terribly social and it was his talisman. He'd frequently been seen with it held tightly in his hands or pressed to his mouth, eyes closed as if he was wishing for something.

"Wow... you really did take it!"  
"I tooooold you."  
"Does he know?"  
"He'd be crying if he did. You know how much he loves this thing."  
"So what're you gonna do with it?"  
"Throw it out? I dunno, I didn't think that far."

She shrugged; she wasn't the one who came up with the plans, she just liked causing trouble. She took a closer look at it, trying to see what was so special about it.

"It doesn't look like it's important... Do you know why he carries this everywhere?"  
"I don't think he's ever told anyone. Well, maybe the teacher. She called him over once and told him to put it away I think."  
She huffed and pouted. "But he's ALWAYS got it out, that's not fair!"  
"She must've said it was okay then."

A loud clattering came from the classroom before a near hysterical scream-sob spilled out into the hall. The two jumped and grabbed for the other, sending the item to ground, forgotten.

"W-what was that?"

Another series of crashes sounded out while the crying noise just got louder and more panicked. Finally, everything stopped and it was silent again. She gulped.

"D-do you wanna look?"  
"N-no way! We gotta run!"

They raced out of the building and didn't look back. When they came back to school the next day, he wasn't there and when they looked for his stuff, it was nowhere to be found.


	3. 6 words. 2 words/sentence. 3 sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creative writing prompt

\- Now run. Faster, _faster_. Did you-

\- Roaring winds. Surging water. I'm home.

\- Don't, please! I can't. I'm sorry.

\- Come here. Yes, here. Missed you.

\- Still here? You okay? Will be.

\- What's wrong? Don't look! Oh god.

\- Not right. Not _me_. Why me...?

\- Who are-? Well now. That's interesting.

\- Take this. Good, good. Feeling better?

\- Hello, I'm- Oh, alright. Maybe later?

\- No, don't! Say goodbye. Please, no!


End file.
